Our love shall never fdae nor die
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: songfic about the death of ginny and Neville, warning...fluff. ships HG, LN.


There's been lots of death in my life, most of which I deal with by writing. This is just one of those stories, though this is a song fic.

Another one of my Harry Potter death stories…this one about another character though.

I used three main ships in this story, Luna/Neville, Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny.

AUTHORS NOTE: this is very like Memories of A Twin and I know it

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The song used here is a traditional Irish folk song and so belongs to anyone and everyone who sings it. It may be recognised as sang by an English football team (Liverpool I think) but fuck them…we owned it first.

OUR LOVE SHALL NEVER FADE NOR DIE

By a lonely prison wall, I heard a young girl calling.

I can hear Luna calling me but I can't get close enough to her to stop things. It's so unfair, I really want to hold her and tell her it'll all be okay but I can't. She sits by the walls of Askaban waiting for me to go in so she can say her one last goodbye but I doubt she will. The ministry aren't letting anyone near their prisoners, especially us who are convicted of being Voldemort supporters. Like I would honestly be a supporter of _him_ after all he did to my family.

Michael they are taking you away.

**They can't take Neville; I don't see how it is physically possible for them to think he's guilty. Would someone in his position ever really be able to go to the side of him? He was responsible for the condition of Neville's parents when he was growing up, and then he went and killed them when they started to gain their sense. Neville is the one person who is really guaranteed _not _to go to the side of Lord Voldemort.**

**For you stole Travelians corn, so the young might see the morn.**

**I would have never gone to him properly, I pretended to be one of his supporters to save Luna, and to protect my friends and family from what he could do to them. I was the spy for the order and all here knew it. But Fudge still doesn't trust Dumbledore and as far as he was concerned the fact that I had the dark mark on my arm was all he needed. He didn't give Dumbledore the chance to show him how it was a fake, as soon as he saw it that was all there was and I was off to prison.**

**Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay.**

**They're taking him away now, I'm not even aloud to take the ferry to the fortress with him and say goodbye there. Me and the rest of the families have gathered here to wait and watch as our loved ones are taken away on the ship. We know though we don't speak it, many of the people leaving today will never return. They will be buried outside the fortress or left in their cells to rot. Its so unfair the justice system now…Neville is innocent and so are more than half the other people they're shipping off to Askaban tonight.**

**Low Lie, the fields of Athenry,  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly.  
Our love was on the wing;  
We had dreams and songs to sing.  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.**

**I watch as Luna sits by the docks…she can't cope with this, and I'm not certain if I can either. Neville has been my friend for years, nearly twelve years in fact. It's wrong he should be accused of something like this. I mean, Harry is his best friend; he wouldn't betray him like that. Neville is way too nice to even consider something like that, and after what he's seen happen to his friends and family I can't see him ever considering going over to Lord Voldemort.**

**It's so sad seeing Luna in this state. I can't even imagine how I would feel if it was Ron who had been caught by the ministry. Every day I fear that he will be and that, like Neville, Dumbledore won't be given the chance to prove his innocence in trial. Thankfully that day is yet to come. We can only hope that Dumbledore decides that having spies in Voldemort's closest circles is a danger to everyone. We never really know who could be working against us or the ministry, though I don't doubt that Neville was innocent for an instant.**

**By a lonely prison wall I heard a young man calling.**

**I can hear Harry outside, calling out that it's not true. But how can he not except it, I've been proven guilty in court and it's more than many other people get. I know I was in the wrong place at the wrong time but if the court system can say that I'm guilty then I have very little trust left in my judgement. Maybe I _was_ plotting against Harry though I don't think I would have been able too. I didn't mean to do anything, but how am I to know. I could have been under the Imperious curse and not known what I was doing like many of our number now are. All I know is that I would have never betrayed Harry purposely. **

**Nothing matters Mary when you're free.**

**I wouldn't care what it took only to have Ginny back with me, I would even give up my own life if I thought it would save her. It's so unfair that she's stuck away like that, and I'm never going to be able to live when she's gone. It's so unfair, I don't think I'm ever going to feel the same again. Fudge just decided that she was going to be executed, her trial wasn't even fair. Molly and Author taught her better than to go mixing with Voldemort and anyone who they thought could have any chance of being one of his followers, I can't believe that she would have honestly gone to him. I think she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but no-one else seems to believe me. Well apart from the Weasleys and the rest of the order obviously.**

**Against the famine and the crown, I rebelled they ran me down.**

**I didn't agree with the way the ministry were running things and I couldn't cope. I know Dumbledore asked us all just to sit by and let him sort it out but I couldn't do that, it was too out of my character. Every day someone from the order is in trouble, either with Voldemort of the ministry, and I can't handle it. We're supposed to be anti Voldemort and the ministry are supposed to support us but they're getting rid of our numbers nearly as fast as Voldemort and his followers. I couldn't manage with it and in the end I had to do something. I attacked someone I knew to be passing information to Voldemort but the ministry wouldn't believe my motives and tried to arrest me so I ran. Here I am two weeks later, and I will be executed tonight at midnight.**

**Now you must raise our child with dignity.**

**I don't know how I'm going to manage without her; I need her so bad. I'm going to be the only one here now to mind our son and I don't know how I'm ever going to cope. I know the one thing she would really want is that her son grows up happy but I don't know how that will be possible. The way a child's parents and the people around them react always strongly effects the way they're feeling. How can I honestly expect Sirius to grow up happy when he's got no mother? I've been through it all before and I swore no child of mine would ever grow up minus a parent or two but it looks like that's not going to happen. **

**Low, lie, the fields of Athenry,  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing; we had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.**

**It was amazing watching Ginny grow up, I can't believe I'm going to watch her die. I always imagined it was going to be me who died first but now it looks like it's not. Harry is in bits, I haven't seen him this messed up since Sirius died all those years ago, and yet he's still so sad. It's horrible. We've known each other for twelve years now and it's a long time, though I've known Neville for as long. I can't believe what's happening to Neville either…he was our spy and yet he's going to Askaban. Fudge is getting too out of control. Ginny is from one of the oldest wizarding families around today and he's going to have her executed even though she was working under the imperious curse. It's wrong, just wrong. My sister isn't supposed to die, I could never even start to imagine how I'd feel if it was Hermione in that position.**

**By a lonely prison wall she watched the last star falling.**

**I can't help looking up at the stars, just this once, this last time. Harry always said that he thought they were something to do with the people you'd lost, that every dead person was up there and that was why there always seemed to be too many to count, because innumerable people have died. This time tomorrow I'll be one of the millions, one more star filling those heavens and waiting for my love to join me when he's old and ready. I don't want him to die early because however much I miss him Sirius is going to need him more.**

**I'm going to miss my son so much; he's my life. Harry always swore that no child of his would grow up short a parent but now it looks like it's over. I bow my head silently as the guards come in to take me to my death, the death of Ginny Weasley.**

**And the prison ship sailed out against the bay.**

**I have never felt this sad, but it's not sadness that I'm going to Askaban. Yeah I suppose it won't be nice but since the Dementors went it's not been half as much of a punishment. Its more Luna I'm worried about, to leave her here seems like more of a punishment that the imprisonment. I could always break out anyway, because it's not hard anymore, but I think it would be easier for her to live with the belief that I died there. If I escaped then she would want to be with me but I would hate for her to have to be on the run too. I'm not going to escape though; I'm ready to accept my death. Hey, it can't be that bad really, Luna's told me a million times about hearing the voices behind the curtain and I suppose that's got to mean something doesn't it. My life has felt lost since mom and dad actually died. I know they were practically dead anyway but when they were properly gone it all made things final. I think that wherever they are now then at least they'll be themselves, from before what happened all those years ago.**

**For she'll live and hope and pray, for her love in Botany Bay.**

**I'll never forget you my darling, no matter how long you're gone or how many messages I receive saying that you've left us. You were my one and only love and nothings going to change that. I will wait for you for as long as it takes, and if I receive word that you've passed away then I will have your body brought home to be buried alongside your parents like you asked. We can only hope that this will be a long time yet. If only you would just escape like many other people do, it would be so much easier but I know you are too proud to do that. You will do your full sentence and be proud of it because that's the type of person you are. And whenever you get out, or whenever I join you in the afterlife, whichever comes first I will be there for you and we can go back to how we were before. I have accepted that I will probably never see you again so I'll say this now, My prayers go with you Neville, my darling, and if we don't meet again then remember that I loved you till the end. Rest in peace.**

**It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.**

**The moonlight shines down on the docks and on one solitary man. He has left his son at home being babysat by his fiancée's family, but he knows that he's going to be a bachelor soon. He looks down at his watch and then begins to count, knowing that even though they never told Luna Lovegood her boyfriend with many years Neville Longbottom is due to be executed at the same time as his fiancée. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom will die together.**

**10… the clock ticks slowly and time seems almost to come to a standstill**

**9… almost an hour later it seems the next second has gone.**

**8…**

**7… time is speeding up now, it always does when you don't want something to happen.**

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**0… Rest in peace Ginny, Harry Potter screams, letting all his anguish out into that one cry, and it is taken up across the country by her friends and family, watching the clock count down until the time when there was no Weasley sister, until the time that a child called Sirius was motherless once again.**


End file.
